


My Gaurdian Angel (Trolls Fanfic)

by Broppy2314



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314
Summary: Poppy fell asleep trying to put baby Hope down, and the little trolling get a surprise visitor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	My Gaurdian Angel (Trolls Fanfic)

It was the middle of the night and a tired Poppy was trying to get her baby girl Hope to sleep. No matter how much she held her or rock in the chair she kept crying.*

"Oh Hope please don't cry, mommy doesn't like it when your sad."

She sat on the rocking chair gently rocking back and forth to sooth Hope. But suddenly she found herself starting to fall asleep as Hope whimper. Suddenly her crying stop when She noticed a glow coming into the room and a pair of arms taking the little baby. It was a beautiful troll sprit with light pink skin and dark pink hair and the same colored eyes as Poppy's.

Joy:"There there little one there no need for crocodile tears." 

Hope look up at the mysterious woman.

"Hello my princess, I'm your grandma Joy." 

Hope giggled. Joy look at Poppy.

"Poor thing, the tired parent stage. I'm so proud of her, she has became a good queen, and someday you will be a good queen too. Take good care of your mother my little star, and I want you to know that no matter what happens your guardian angel will be here for the both of you." 

She kissed her forehead before placing her in Poppy's arms.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams Hope." 

And disappear before Poppy woke up.

"Mom?!"😨 

But she saw no one in the room and look at Hope who was cooing.

Poppy:"Oh is just you sweetie. I thought, you were her." 

She frown and hugged her daughter.

"Oh Hope I wonder if your grandma is watching us right now. If she was here, I'm sure she love you." 

Hope notice her grandma waving out the window before she disappeared.


End file.
